grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurynome and Ophion They who Onced Ruled
"In the beginning of creations when all the Elder Protogenoi appeared Eurynome, the Goddess of Order, Chaos , winds , All Incets, Reptilian, Amphibious even dinosauras the great Protogenos of both peace and chaos rose naked last from Chaos after Thesis and Phusis, but found nothing substantial for her feet to rest upon, Gaea jus giving birth to Ouranos and Pontus she feeling her duty for order divided the sea from the bare heavens, dancing lonely upon its waves. She danced towards the south, and created the ancient winds set in motion behind her seemed something new and apart with which to begin a work of creation. Wheeling about, she caught hold of this ancient wind, rubbed it between her hands, and behold! the great dragon king Ophion. Eurynome danced as if to warm herself, wildly and more wildly, until Ophion, grown lustful, coiled about those divine limbs and was moved to couple with her. Eurynome got with child after she gave birth she gave the worlds current boundaries and the Eldest Drakons Next, she departed to chaos at the dawn of creation and embodying order she was apart of shaping the realms, though a child of chaos she is not counted among all of them some look as if she was a half breed because of how late she appeared though her domain is vast and her power great. Eurynome and Ophion made their home upon Olympus 1st, where he vexed her by claiming to be the shaper of the Universe. Forthwith she bruised his head with her heel, kicked out his teeth, and banished him to the dark caves below the earth for her brother Tartarus to guard him. He later escaped into what would become Oceanus domain Next, the goddess created the seven planetary powers, setting a Titaness and a Titan over each. Theia and Hyperion for the Sun; Phoebe for the Moon; Dione and Crius for the planet Mars; Metis and Coeus for the planet Mercury; Themis and Eurynmedon for the planet Jupiter; Tethys and Oceanus for Venus; Rhea and Cronus for the planet Saturn. The Goddess of All non mammal animals Eurynome with her consort, Ophion, were the first to rule at Olympus, before they were displaced by the Titans, Rhea and Cronus. Cronus fought with Ophion, while Rhea wrestled with Eurynome, and they were flung from heaven into the depth of the Ocean. Only because Keonos and Rhea possessed the strength of Heaven and the Blessing of Earth and Gaea made sure no one else interfered OPHION The Dragon King is a Ancient deity born after the creations after all the Protogenoi regarded as the divine wind and ruled an ocean. Has the ability to shapeshift into human form and lives in an underwater crystal palace. He has his own royal court and command an army comprising various creatures. Apart from presiding over aquatic life, can also manipulate the weather and bring rainfall. The ruler of moving bodies of water, such as waterfalls, rivers, or seas. can show themselves as water spouts (tornado or twister over water). In this capacity as the rulers of water and weather, the dragon is more anthropomorphic in form, often depicted as a humanoid * Energy Blasts. * Glamour. * Transformation. * Scrying. * Life Force Absorption. * Flight, * Telepathy, * Telekinesis. * Illusion. * Telportation. * Arcana. * Spells and Curses. * Summon the Drakons and Dragons * Matter Manipulation. * Elemental Magic: Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Quintessence. However, even he is unable to create portals He has on numerous occasions proven to be a formidable opponent, wielding powers at least equal to those of A Early Ancient One when he fought the Cronos he eventually held the upper hand but Gaea intervened He appears to be immortal as he has existed since the creation of the Veil which was created soon after the dawn of time. He is hinted to be the source of all evil in creation. Whilst he ruled Metamoor his power appeared to be so great that his moods affected the landscape of Metamoor and to a lesser extent Earth, because Earth and Metamoor are connected by Portals.